


Patience

by Delphi



Category: Ristorante Paradiso
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Estrangement, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: Decades of estrangement can't be undone with one meeting. Fortunately, Lorenzo knows the value of taking his time.





	Patience

A winemaker's son knows about patience.

The sun will shine, rain will fall, and frost will strike. There's no rushing the seasons. You plan the best you can. Watch the skies. Trust the magic of soil, oak, and time.

His heart is impossibly full of love from the instant he meets his older brother. Gigi fascinates him, charms him, makes Lorenzo want to embrace him and promise to protect him from every conceivable unkindness.

But he holds back when wariness flashes in Gigi's eyes. Puts his hands in his pockets. Offers a smile.

Everything worth having is worth waiting for.


End file.
